Smutty one shot series
by wickfur
Summary: Welcome to my collection of one shots entailing smut and NSFW. Some fluffy, some hard ;) and some explicit. KaiShin orientated shots. Cross-posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Welcome to my smutty collection of one shots, I hope you will enjoy reading them as much as I have fun writing them.

In each chapter I will give a warning for what it might entail and what rating it will be. If I need to add a warning or two I have not thought of, feel free to comment on it.

Pairing will always be KaiShin (Maybe ShinKai), and if somehow it's not, I will inform you ^^-

Without further rambling let the chapter and fun begin

**Rated: **Teen and up or M

**Pairing:** KaiShin/Shinkai whichever you perceive it as.

**This chapter contains:** Sexual humor, embarrassment, suggestive themes, second hand embarrassment and airports

One shot #1:

**Airport mishaps**

KID had announced a heist in England. And for some unknown reason the KID taskforce and Nakamouri had begged and pleaded with the detective to come with them.

Shinichi was considering declining, but then again KID rarely held heists outside of Japan and Shinichi had really wanted to go to Baker street and go to some iconic museums. There was also that miniature crime scene museum he had been dying to see and figure out. So despite the hassle of going to England specifically London, he agreed.

The task force would be going to London in about 4 days time, he could travel with them but decided against it. He wanted a stress free flight, it was bound to be hectic with Nakamori as the travel leader. So he decided to get an earlier flight that would depart two days before the task force. That way he could relax and enjoy the wonders of London before the police and KID would arrive to cause their usual havoc.

At the arrival point in Heathrow airport Shinichi now stood and was waiting on his bag by the baggage claim. He let out a huge yawn. The flight had been a long one and he was beyond tired, the only thing he wanted to do was crash in his hotel room and get a good nap.

An alarm went off before the baggage belt started rolling, he glanced at the opening and saw there were no bags so far. He had to close his eyes as another yawn crawled out of him. He turned his head and curious eyes to the side as squeaks and laughter erupted to his left. He raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened comically. There, on the belt was a dildo on full display in all it's erect glory.

He let out a dumbfounded snicker as it made its merry way around the slow belt. He pitied the person who had the misfortune of it falling out of their bag. Most likely it wouldn't be retrieved because of embarrassment. He watched with a laugh as more laughter rang out and how kids were watching it curiously being unaware of what it was. Several people who had kept a brave face laughed as it finally went all around the belt and out through the flaps once more. No one brave enough to claim it as theirs. Then the bags finally started rolling through.

As he snatched his bag from the belt he could just imagine the bets going on behind the scenes. Would it be retrieved or will it not that is the big question isn't it. He highly doubted anyone would. The laughter returned as it once more came through the flaps, several people taking more photos and video of the spectacle. It was quite the comical sight as it bobbed along.

Suddenly Shinichi flinched as his senses alerted him of a familiar presence. A person with a white hood heavily drawn over his face swooped in between the crowd and snatched the dildo off of the belt. Before anyone could blink or react to the brave soul he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Shinichi's mind halted and stalled as he connected the dots. That was KID… wait what!? but.. had it been bejeweled in any way… he searched his impeccable mental image of the scene and inspected it from every angle. But no, no it hadn't had any jewels….

So it was KID's personal belonging... Omg, Shinichi's cheeks flared up at the thought of the magician thief actually using it in anyway. He wouldn't be able to look the thief in the eye next time they met…

1412

Kaito looked up from his phone as people all of a sudden started laughing all around him. An amusing sight met him as a dildo was making it's slow trip around the belt. His mind halted at the scene before him. Wait… that is his bad dragon… It's unmistakable color pattern being a dead giveaway, with its glittering white and blue chrome colors. He watched it with dreadful fascination as it bobbed around with the belt. What should he do.. it was expensive damn it. He was about to just grab it and go, but stopped in his tracks. He couldn't do something like that. That would not look good, he would also be the laughing stock of the whole airport.

He let his poker face laugh with everyone else but he was internally screaming, his mind racing a mile a minute. He took a deep breath and came up with a plan as the dildo was going out the flaps. He calmly took his bag from the belt like nothing was amiss and then sneaked away to the bathroom for a quick face fix and reversed his hoodie to make it go from dark blue to white. Then he put the bag at an easy to reach and grab place and raced forwards. He grabbed it with quick hands, using his experience in thieving to make a quick and easy get away with a poof of smoke. A quick reversal of his hoodie had it blue once more, making it easy for him to sneak away in the crowd.

Once at a safe distance and with the bag and dildo safely secured he finally let himself breath out in relief. His whole face turning red in embarrassment. That was a close call.

He shivered suddenly and looked to the side suspiciously. And just like his honed senses was telling him, there was his meitantei strolling along the hall with his bag rolling behind him. He paused as he took a good look on the detective's face… it was totally red, obviously a full on blush and he had this focused detective look on. His piercing eyes scaring people as he walked by with a hand to his chin in focused detective mode.

Well shit, that could only mean one thing, he knew that expression far too well to second guess it. The obvious answer being that he had freaking seen that scene by the baggage claim and he had figured out who it was who retrieved the dildo. He cursed to hell and back. He had bloody seen him, he had noticed it was him, as in KID. Damn it!, Tsukiyomi no! he wouldn't be able to look his detective in the eye at his upcoming heist sobTvT

1412

Bonus:

Kaito was becoming frustrated. His meitantei just wouldn't meet his eyes no matter how hard he tried (Not that Kaito was trying peculiarly hard to catch his eye in the first place) The detective even seemed like he didn't want to chase him properly. The detective being slow and distracted in his movements was falling behind his frantic steps. Where was the challenge? the thrill he always got when meeting his rival? Could the baggage claim scene have really shook him up that much? Did the detective lose what little respect he had for him? His heart did a little unhappy jump in his chest at his thought.

He raced up the stairs two at a time, the detective several floors behind him. He made it to the top steps in record time and when he reached the roof door he almost slammed it open in his frustration. Without even bothering with his usual dramatics he thrust the jewel up to look through it at the moon, nothing, like always.

He clenched his gloved fist around the expensive trinket, fuming silently. Why was he so frustrated, he didn't get it, his emotions were even slipping out through his poker face and he hated it. He tried for some calming breaths of the night air, trying to keep control and calm his ruffled feathers. It helped, somewhat.

Hesitant steps behind him alerted the thief that he was not alone on the roof anymore. He didn't turn around as he feared the strange gaze he would be getting. He had half a mind to not just throw the jewel towards the detective and dive off the roof to spare himself of the embarrassment.

As no words were spoken he was about to do just that, except he put the jewel in his pocket and didn't bother to run. So he as calmly as he could walked towards the edge not uttering a word to the conflicted detective behind him.

He stepped up on the edge ready to jump off feeling his turmoil racing in his veins when he felt a hand gripping his wrist in a vice grip. "KID, please wait" the detective pleaded in a half whisper. Kaito let his tense muscles relax to let him know he wasn't going just yet. He didn't turn around to face him though.

A frustrated sigh and a little tug at his wrist alerted him to the fact that the detective was just as frustrated as he was. "Could you just turn around to face me already" he bit out. Kaito resigned himself to the inevitable and let himself slowly turn around to face him.

He almost lost his breath at the glowing azure gaze boring into his own indigo. They just stared at each other for a long while waiting for the other to speak their mind. The detective bit his lip, kaito couldn't escape from following the movement with his eyes.

As the silence dragged on Kaito became more frustrated "What is it meitantei" he asked with a bit more bite than he intended "Did I shatter your perfect innocent picture of Phantom Thief 1412?" He asked cooly. Why he was taking out his frustration at the detective he didn't know but he couldn't stop to care.

The detective sent him a sharp look "Why would you have shattered it?" He asked slowly. That startled him and he felt his cheeks redden "B-because… at the airport…" he had to look away from the intense gaze the detective sent his way at the admission, there was no denying it.

"You mean because of the…" you could almost hear the detective taste around for the right word "toy you have" he stated more than asked. Kaito's cheeks burned but he let his skittering gaze lock on his. He nodded hesitantly in confirmation. In turn the detective's cheeks reddened as well "It has not lessened my respect for you, I'm just… curious… I guess" he said eyes moving down to look at the ground finding it most interesting.

Kaito felt how his heart lightened and he could feel himself relaxing "That's good to know" he said and for the first time since before he went to London he could feel a genuine KID grin spread across his face. Feeling a bit mischievous he added "What do you mean by curious, Tantei? Do you want to try?" He teased. The detective startled at his sudden mood change and let go of his wrist, back peddling and denying his wild accusations.

After a bit more teasing and some of their normal witty banter the both of them felt so much lighter. Soon enough Kaito had thrown the jewel to the detective and launched off of the roof with boisterous laughter following in his wake.

He missed the fond smile and gaze the detective had as he followed the path of the thief's glider.

The End

A/N:

Hope you liked that little thing Ow^- It was quite fun to write

The one shot was based off of this video from twitter x'D:  /13mininos/status/1095728087705243649?s=09

If you were disappointed by the lack of smut in this chapter, don't fret, there will be more chapters to come, some more smuttier than the last ?

If you liked it pls leave a Kudo (or Kuroba)

See you next time

/Wickfur


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Welcome to my smutty collection of one shots, I hope you will enjoy reading them as much as I have fun writing them.

In each chapter I will give a warning for what it might entail and what rating it will be. If I need to add a warning or two I have not thought of, feel free to comment on it.

Pairing will always be KaiShin (Maybe ShinKai), and if somehow it's not, I will inform you ^^-

Without further rambling let the chapter and fun begin~

**Rated: **M and explicit

**Pairing:** KaiShin

**This chapter contains:** Sexual humor, tentacles, sex, voyeurism

One shot #2:

**Just right**

Sitting down on his bed, Shinichi made himself comfortable. He slowly pulled out his shirt from his pants, popping his pants button open. Sliding his hands up over his stomach he stopped by the first button of his shirt. Meticulously slow he opened each button, savoring each moment, making him more excited. When the last button opened he let the shirt slide down his back till it stopped at his elbows, sending little shivers in its wake.

His hands wandered up his slightly toned midriff, over his nippels where he pebbled them with his palms, making him bite his lip. He trailed up to his neck, there he stopped and tickled his most sensitive spots. Trembles going down his spine as he played with a peculiar spot behind his ear. He then led one hand down to a nipple to tease it mercilessly while his other went to his mouth. He pushed two fingers into the hot cavern and played with his tongue and that spot behind his teeth that made him let out tiny whimpers as he dragged his nails gently over the flesh.

His hand stopped his ministrations at his red nipple and circled it soothingly. The one in his mouth exited with a slight pop before he dragged the wet digits slowly down his chest. He circled the abused nub, the wetness cooling in the air, the contrast was exciting. He trailed them down his stomach and circled his navel and then down to his pants where they stopped.

With fast fingers he made quick work of the zipper and with both hands had his pants off in the blink of an eye. The fabric pooling over the edge of the bed, he nudged them with a foot to make them fall off the side. His legs now free from the extra fabric he spread them out alluringly to the empty room. He supported his body with his hands and arched his back. His head leaning back with his eyes closed.

His voyeur on the roof of a neighbouring house across the street was unaware he knew they were there. Watching with a pair of binoculars. But he wasn't worried, he knew who it was and he quite enjoyed the attention.

Taking a deep breath in he let it out slowly, loosening his control and letting himself become utterly relaxed. At his back under the pooling shirt something moved, released from his control. Several appendages slithered out from the fabric and laid themselves out lazily around him and over his body.

They were a translucent blue the same shade as his eyes, slightly wet and cool to the touch. He could shape their form to his desire and could make them do whatever he wanted. He doesn't know how he got them, the tentacles if you will. All he knows is they appeared one day in exactly the same situation he was in now, writhing under his own touch and trembling in ecstasy. He didn't care where they came from, if anything they made it more exciting. So he let them slither.

He could feel his voyeur's shock and almost couldn't hold in his chuckles. He willed his appendages to slide over his body and tickle him. Three tentacles pooled under him and easily lifted him off the bed, another sliding around his waist. Wriggling around his sensitive sides.

Two of them slid into his boxers and teased his half hard member and balls making him squirm at the attention. Suddenly they ripped his underwear to pieces and he squawked in protest and smacked them scoldingly. They flinched back like a pair of guilty puppies and proceeded to take ahold of each leg instead. Shinichi bemoaned the loss of another pair of boxers, this was the 6th pair this month.

Then again he couldn't blame the tentacles really. They were a part of him even though they seemed like they had a mind of their own at times. They were connected to his unconscious mind and boy did he have several hentai fantasies swimming around in there with tentacle situations such as this.

He shuddered as another slid in between his legs and squeezed around his member. He squirmed with his legs but the tentacles took a firmer hold of him and spread his legs further. The sensation ran a thrill up his spine and sent his mind fantasizing all sorts of scenarios.

He scowled at the tentacle that had slid up by his feet in front of him. It had taken the shape of one of the biggest tentacle monster dicks he had ever seen in a fantasy porn video. "Such a huge thing would tear me to prices" he growled and managed to kick it into submission. It reverted back to its normal form.

Almost like it was pouting it went over to his chest and changed into that of a sucking one. He groaned as it sucked his sensitive skin, small tendrils within twisted and teased his nipple making him bite his lip. Taking the positive reaction as an invitation a second joined in and did the same to his other one. His breath stuttered and he licked his lips, that felt great.

The one on his dick made a similar move and engulfed his whole member, making him arch and moan 'fuck'. It sucked him mercilessly making him write under its clutches. His hands moved down and through the liquid like tentacle and stroked his cock. The tentacles did not like that. Two appendages took ahold of his wrists and locked them in place beside his head. Shinichi tried to move his hands but they just got tighter around his arms in retaliation.

What had them so damn feisty today? he thought as another moan was tearing out of his lips. He gasped as small tendrils massaged the head of his cock and stroked his sensitive slit. His mind supplied countless fantasies at the action and suddenly he squeaked as one dipped down and wriggled inside and down his shaft. His hips started shaking as moan after moan got ripped out of him. "Ah!" The tentacle sucking around his shaft gripped a little tighter and sucked him harder making him cry. The tendril pierced his member even deeper and massaged his prostate from the inside.

As he was thoroughly distracted, one appendage approached his entrance and slicked him up nice and sloppy. It then gently prodded with some help of smaller ones spreading him. It slid in fairly unnoticed by the writing teen, until it started wiggling around and spreading him wider. He groaned helplessly as it explored his insides, changing shape as it did.

Nubs rubbed along his walls and little octopus suction cups tugged inside him driving him crazy. The sucking at his dick had stopped and the little tendril was utterly still inside, keeping him on the edge of his seat. Even as the one inside him drove him utterly mad. A second slid in and wriggled along inside him. Twining and untangling from one another in a wild dance setting his nerves on fire and driving him closer towards the edge.

His whole body shuddered at his dry release and screams of ecstasy left his lips. His breath was coming out in pants as trembles rocked his body right through his core. His cock was still rock hard and he couldn't help but wiggle his hips in hope of friction. The tentacles just limply and cruely stayed still. He cried in frustration as nothing he did or thought made them move. What was making him and his tentacles this damn excited?

A glint in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he finally remembered his voyeur. Oh right there was a little white mouse watching him, he didn't know it could turn him on this much. He willed a tentacle to reach out and pick up the little camera on his shelf. It did without protests even as the others stayed still. So the thief was recording him as well, how naughty. He grinned.

He moved the appendage holding the little device towards him to point the little camera at him. Angled slightly from above so the little mouse would be able to see were the tentacles were pushed deep inside him. He smirked alluring at the camera and licked his lips seductively. The strange feeling of being watched intensified the already heedy need to get fucked. Making him struggle in his bonds even more.

The tentacles tightened and then suddenly everything was moving at once. "AH!" _Sweet friction, _The two tentacles inside him thrust deep and hard stroking his most intimate places. The one on his cock was moving with vengeance and the tendril even expanded slightly filling his member up even more. "KID!" He cried out to the little camera, his hazy eyes looking straight into it. Moans spilling from his lips.

He shrieked out in surprise as the ones inside him shifted and became bigger. They changed shape and suddenly it wasn't tentacles slamming into him but a translucent KID clamping his hips and thrusting inside him. His face reddened even as it turned him on more. The thief's name spilling from his lips at every thrust.

Another tentacle brushed over his back and up to his neck. He had two seconds to wonder what it was doing before it invaded his mouth and down his throat. He whimpered around it. That was a new sensation, it wasn't unpleasant as it thrust gently in and out. But it was starting to get a bit hard to breath. Thrusts and sucks continued even as he clawed at the liquid like tentacle at his mouth, trying to make it move out, but he couldn't grip it. His frazzled mind couldn't make a coherent thought for it to stop so it mercilessly deprived him of oxygen.

A strange sensation and suddenly he could breath, he greedily sucked in air like a drowning man, which was technically true. His whole body shuddered as it gained air once more and every sensation felt heightened. The tentacle down his throat was still there thrusting away, but a path for air had been created. That was dangerous. Porn really didn't know how a body worked.

A loud creak sounded out into the room. Unfocused eyes caught sight of KID jumping into his room from the window. His face looked almost unhinged as he marched up towards him. Shivers revibrated in Shinichi's bones at the sight.

KID took off his monocle and stuffed it in his hat before throwing both to the side. Gloved hands undid the clasp of his cape and let it pool at the wood beneath his feet. The tie was undone and he let it slide down his chest and down to the floor. His hands unbuttoned his shirt but aborted the action half way as he instead unbuckled his belt and undid the button of his pants. The zipper got dragged down even as he put one gloved hand down his underwear. Before The detective could blink he was standing ruffled with his hard cock out in front of him, a hand ruffling his hair impatiently. Well fuck Shinichi was screwed.

The tentacles on the bed moved him closer to KID by the foot of his bed. The thief batted at the translucent figure that was still thrusting into him. The figure dissolved and the tentacles removed themselves and made way for the impatient thief. Legs spread wider by the tentacles and gloved fingers digging into his hips was all the warning he got before the thief sheeted himself inside.

His muffled cries and shivers ran over his body as the thief moved his hips. He plunged deep inside him again and again. Attacking his sore nerves. It was all too much.

The tentacle in his mouth disappeared and instantly he was crying the thief's name, edging the other on. Scream after scream, moan after moan went past his lips as the thief pistoned into him. He willed his hands to be released and they finally did. He grabbed the thief around his back and attacked his unoccupied mouth. Tongues battling and lips bruising, breaths disappearing in their hectic dance.

The thief kissed and sucked at his neck whispering his nickname "Meitantei" lighting more fires inside the detective. "Ah! KID" he cried and attacked his delicious mouth once more. Hips clashing and dancing to unheard music.

The tendril in his shaft finally slithered out and the appendage gave a hard suck and roughly massaged him. Shinichi leaned onto the magicians shoulder and moaned right into the thief's ear making the other go harder and faster. Making the detective sing more into his ears.

With a loud scream and shudder the detective came, clamping around the member inside him. Just a few thrusts later and the thief followed into sweet ecstasy. They just stood there breathing heavily in the silent room.

The tentacles removed themselves from the detective's body, leaving marks where they had been. His nipples felt sore and his limbs bruised, he felt fucking great.

KID dislodged from him and gave him a loving kiss. The tentacles lowered them down towards the bed and lazily spread out over the covers. Shinichi went boneless in bliss right with them. KID laid down behind him and draped his arms around his waist. Placing kisses all over his neck. So right his mind whispered before he blacked out.

A/N:

Thank you for reading this little smutty mess, hope you enjoyed yourself reading it as much as I had fun writing it OvO  
If you liked it pls leave a Kudo (or Kuroba) or comment.

See you next time  
/Wickfur


End file.
